


Arthur and you having phone sex

by ArthurFlecksGirl



Category: Joker (2019)
Genre: Erotic, F/M, Fluff, Love, NSFW, NSFW Art, Phone Sex, Romance, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:20:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25608010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArthurFlecksGirl/pseuds/ArthurFlecksGirl
Summary: Arthur and you are in a long distance realtionship and youre having phone sex after he calles you in the middle of the night
Relationships: Arthur Fleck/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Arthur and you having phone sex

Your phone rang in the middle of the night. The first thought that came to mind is that there might be something wrong with Arthur. Was he having another episode again? Did he need your help?  
Being in a long distance relationship with him was taking it`s toll on you. Not being able to just go over to him anytime you felt like it was torture. You already planned to move in with him as soon as you found a new job in Gotham city. Until then you somehow had to make it work.  
The days without him sometimes felt like years. Saturday often felt like lightyears away, when your heart kept yearning for his touch. And it was definitely worst at night. Everytime you woke from your dreams in which he was on your side, your hand automatically reached out for the other side of the bed, waiting to feel his sleepy body beneath you. Your heart broke anytime you realized he wasn`t there. It wasn`t saturday night- again.  
Your nervous fingers reached for the phone, which was placed right bside your bed. Somehow it made you feel closer to him. Like he was just some inches away from hearing his sweet voice.  
"Arthur?" you didnt even asked who was on the line. You knew it only could be him.  
"Baby, sorry for waking you up" he muttered into the phone. His voice sleepy and tired.  
"Are you okay?"  
"Yeah....I`m okay...I mean...no not really. I miss you so much Y/N."  
"I miss you,too, Artie!"  
"I`m so sorry for calling you in the middle of the night...it`s just....missing you got bad. Real bad. I thought I was goinf crazy for a moment. It actually hurts."  
You rolled on your back "But you didnt hurt yourself again or anything?"  
"Nahhh"  
"Thank god, I was kinda worried when I heard the phone ring".  
He sounded guilty "I didnt wanted to scare you. I just needed to hear your voice...."  
"I`m so glad you`re okay. And I`m glad you called. I was dreaming about you."  
"What did you dream about me?" his voice sounded kinda raspy from teh night.

You couldnt help but smile to yourself. You actually dreamed about making love to him. should you admit that? Arthur would surely appriciate it.  
"Um....well....I was having a very intense dream about you making love to me"  
"Ahhhh" you heard him breathing out. For a moment there was silence "Sounds like adream I would like to share with you. Tell me about it."  
You held the phone even closer to your ear now, kinda like you were sharing a secret no one else should hear. Even if you knew you were home alone.  
You giggled "We were just starting to get it on really"  
"That means I interrupted our alternate universe selfs from having sex with each other" he said "I feel even more sorry for calling now".  
"You mean my dreams actually take place in another dimension?"  
His voice wasnt as sleepy anymore now "Well...I hope so. Our other selfs hopefully live together already and they can make love anytime they want to".  
You tugged your hair behind your ear "I would never stop if you were here with me".  
Arthurs voice became a whisper now "I bet our alternate selfs are having sex all the time."  
"They`re lucky" you replied.  
"Yeah" he said "We`re in the wrong universe".  
Silence.  
"I miss you baby. So much. I wish I could touch you right now."  
"How would you touch me?"  
Arthurs voice lowered "I would touch your cheek and re-draw the lines of your lips with the tip of my finger".  
It was easy to imagin his gentle touch upon your face. Touch has a memory. You`ll never forget his fingertips discovering your body for the first time. His hands were pure magic. You never knew a man more gentle than him.  
"I can feel it, Arthur"  
"Yeah?"  
"I do"  
He smiled, which you couldnt see "I take your face between my hands and kiss you softly. And I taste you. All of you. "  
You closed your eyes, trying to imagin his lips on yours. The taste of cigs still lingering on the corner of his mouth, his tongue softly licking the inside of your lips whith his thumb tucked behind your ear.  
"I can feel your spit filing my mouth, Arthur"  
"I`m gently sucking your bottom lip Y/N. Can you feel it?"  
"Yeah. You taste so good. Suck harder!"  
"Okay....okay...I will. I`ll suck your lip. I`m biting it slightly. But I don`t wanna hurt you"  
"You could never hurt me. Go on!"  
Arthur ran his fingers through his hair "I`m kissing you passionately. I just can`t get enough of your taste. You taste like heaven. I need to get a taste of your whole body."  
"You can have all of me, Artie. You know that. I`m all yours. All you have to do is take me".  
"I will...... I will take you. You`re mine"  
"Yours forever, Arthur. Pull me closer"  
You noticed how his voice changed. He was getting turned on. Just like you.  
"I pull you coser to my naked body. I feel you kissing my chest"  
"I place kisses all over, showing you how much I love you.  
"You`re love is all around me. I feel so loved Y/N. You truly see me as I am.You truly look at me. Like I am...someone."

"You are my world, Arthur"  
"Place your knee between my legs, please" he begged.  
You imagined putting your knee between his naked legs.  
"I`m putting pressure on it. Can you feel it?"  
"I do. I`m rubbing myself against you" Arthur started to breathe differently.  
You knew, you just knew he was lying on his couch right now, rubbing himself against one of his pillows, imagining it was you.  
"Oh Arthur. I love that. I want you to rub yourself against me until you cum. "  
"No, I want to cum inside of you!"  
"Even better, darling. Can you take it until then?"  
"I don`t know..." Arthur pressed the cushions harder against his errection. It was your leg. Yor naked skin in his mind. He had a strong imagination.  
"I kiss you hard while I am rubbing myself against you."  
"My finger is running through your hair. It`s so sweaty"  
"I love it when you`re doing this"  
"I know"  
"I wanna smell your hair, Arthur"  
He pushed his hips back and forth, hoping that Penny wouldnt leave the bedroom and find him humpig his couch.  
"Bury your face in it then, like you used to when I fucked you".  
You imagined his curls covering your face while he was on top of you, kissing your collarbones.  
"I`m getting so wet, Arthur. "  
"And I haven`t even started" you could actually see his smirk through the phone.  
"What are you gonna do?"  
"I`m gonny bury myself inside of you. So deep I will fill you up compleately"  
Your hand was wandering down your tummy, slipping right into your underwear. It was Arthurs hand. Arthurs hand on your clit. The gentle tips of his fingers moving in small circles.  
"Ohhhh yeah. This sounds wonderful, Artie. Fill me up with all that is you."  
Arthur pressed the phone so close to his ear it almost hurt. He needed to hear your voice as clear as possible.  
"Tell me how much you want me" he whimpered.  
"I need you inside of me, Arthur. Otherwise I`m not compleate. I´m not myself without your skin on mine, your tongue inside my mouth. "  
Arthur fastened his movements, he pressed himself so hard against the couch, a quiet moan escaped his lips. He needed to stay quiet. Otherwise his mum would wake up. He tried to think of something he could tell he if she heard something. He would just go and tell her he watched a movie.  
Penny disappeared from his mind again. There was only you and nothing but you.  
He pulled his panties down his knees to wrap his hand around his errection.  
"Arthur?"  
"Yeah, sweetheart?"  
"Are you touching yourself right now?"  
"Yes"  
"Me too"  
"I`m pushing myself inside of you know. Please take me in"  
"I`ll take all of you"  
"I feel the warmth of your walls wrapping me up"  
"I hold you close, Arthur"  
"You feel like home, darling. "  
You imagined his facial expression while he was home alone, lying on his couch, thinking about thrusting himself inside of you, the blissful smirk on the corner of his lips. His eyelids fluttering from excitement. His own, gentle hand moving up and down on himself.  
"I feel you, Arthur. I feel you breathing right into my face, the weight of your body pushing against my hips. Fuck me harder,fill my insides please. "  
Arthurs moaning voice found its way into your ear, turning you on until you thought you coudlnt take it anymore. Images of him appearing in your mind.  
His upper lip scar.  
Hos shoulder bone.  
The color of his piercing eyes.  
A single strain of curls falling upon his forehead.  
Eyelashes.  
His v-line.  
Tummy. Oh his tummy.  
"I´m close Arthur! "  
"Come for me, honey. "  
You felt your toes tensing up, your whole body yearning for Artie to be truly here with you. On your bed. Skin on skin. On the inside. And just as you imagined what he was doing right now on his old couch,while lying on the dark green blanket you used to share last weekend, his own hand between his legs, the lust overwhelmed you until it left you compleately relaxed and breathless. Your love for him was a marvelous.  
"Arthur! Are you there?"  
"I am! I am here baby. I always will be."  
"I`ll bury you inside of me, Arthur. Spill it. Spill out all your love. I want to feel it."  
Arthur let go and came on the couch. He grabbed one of the big pillows and hugged it tightly, imagining it was your body.  
He rolled on his back and lit himself a cigatette. You could hear him puffing the smoke out.  
"Y/N?"  
"Yes Arthur?"  
"You are a miracle to me. Thank you for loving me the way that you do"  
"My love for you will never end, Arthur. "  
"Will you stay in the line? I would love to put my phone beneath my pillow while I fall asleep. To feel less alone."  
"Oh of course,what a nice idea."  
Arthur smiled. You coudln`t see it but you knew.  
You knew him so well.


End file.
